Lucania
'''Lucania '''is a country in Osiris. It is located in the continent Dolenia, and holds a strong relationship with Sketchiria. Their military is quite small, but can protect themselves from oncoming dangers. ]] Cities Fero Fero was formed the day Lucania was. Their culture shaped the way the other cities would be in Lucania. Here they store many of Lucania's military and naval equipment, and is home to the monarch ruler. It is also the biggest city in Lucania. Falco Falco is a coastal city to the north east of Fero. It is quite popular for tourists, and is known to be the best place for Lucania's oil. Some call it "the best holiday destination in Osiris". Natelo Natelo is known to Lucanian people as the "mountain and desert" land. No one really lives there, and people estimate that temperatures can drop to 0ºC on it's mountains all year round. Islands Libeccio Libeccio is split into two cities, North Libeccio and South Libeccio. It is known as the first ever place taken over by Lucania in the 1000s. Today, around 80,000 people live in both South and North Libeccio combined. History Founding (Year 1002) Lucania is founded asn an empire called "Zambasaia Empire" on the coast north coast of Dolenia. It was founded by Tremble Zambas, after splitting from Lumoshiland because of bad weathers, so he could not start his empire. Tremble was planning on taking over the whole of Dolenia, while first starting off by taking 6 islands owned by people with tents. After two days, Zambas had taken the 6 islands and had 100 warriors on his side. Oil has been found! (Year 1013) Tremble has taken over on half of mainland Dolenia, and has 8000 warriors in the Zambasaia Empire. He plans on taking over islands with his Zambasaian warriors. The Zambasaia becomes the fastest growing empire. The Zambasaians continue their mining program, and find oil. This oil is sold to overseas buyers, and is a tactic to brag people off their islands. Battlers Invade (Year 1023) Tremble helps innocent civilians by giving them shelter, and continues on. The Zambasaian Warriors take over 3/4 of Dolenia, but are faced by another set of warriors. They call themselves the Illusian Empire. The battle went on for 2 years, until the Zambasaia Empire lost most of its land. They only owned their original 6 islands and a small area on mainland Dolenia. Tremble is very depressed, but still plans on gaining more land. Discovering Vesinia (Year 1036) As Tremble becomes 56 years old, he travels north west with his army. He gets over his depression, as he finds and island. It is much bigger than the ones they passed on their journey, and it doesn't seem to be taken over yet. So, Zambas takes over the whole of mainland Vesinia. There are few humans living their, but most are killed while building the island to be better than Tremble's 6 islands. Is Tremble Evil? (Year 1039) Zambas buidls wood castles on Vesinia, and takes over 2 more islands up north of mainland Vesinia (now called Fuzztopia). His warriors are extremely excited to live in these new castles and villas. Rainforest tribes are genocided and trees are cut down, with seeds being kept in hostage. Warriors start thinking Zambas is evil. Death of a lunatic (Year 1041) At 61, Zambas dies of age. His son, Lucas Zambas, becomes next ruler of the Zambasaia Empire. The Zambasian Warriors are fought by the Illusian Empire, and they battle for days and days. Lucas thought his fathers actions were horrendous, and helps out the familys who were affected. Fall of the Zambasaian Empire (Year 1056) Lucas Zambas loses the war, and the Illusian Empire takes over the whole of Vesinia. Lucas travels back home with his warriors, saddened in defeat. Zambas dies as soon as he hits land, of being way too scared, passing out, then going mental and drowning himself. A new Queen comes in, and starts a country and names it in Lucas Zambas' honer. Lucania is founded, and Queen Victoria Zay becomes owner of it. Prime Minister Electing (Year 1156) 100 years after Lucas Zambas' death, King Edward Zay allows there to be a prime minister in Lucania. The first prime minister elected is Oatmas Trembley. The King begins setting up better warriors for Lucania, and now has 4000 warriors. Friendship with Luken (Year 1345) A country over in the continent of Azunia has oil. Lucania and Luken trade their oil with one and other, and keep a stable relationship. Lucania helps Luken out while Luken helps out Lucania. Their soldiers are great friends, and King Oliver Zay gets a great friendship with President Samuel Ender, and they have great conversations. All things are going swell for Lucania. Osiris War (Year 2014 - 2015) Lucania aided Luken in the fight against Jakeistan in the Osiris war. Lucania secretly killed Jakeistan soldiers under Luken commands. Lucania also fought Illusia for the last time, when, at the end of the war, the two countries signed a peace treaty. Trivia TBA Category:Countries Category:Osiris